


A Sad Little Waltz

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DS, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam不算糟糕的毕业舞会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sad Little Waltz

Sam筋疲力竭地坐在浴室的地板上，莲蓬头喷洒的热水顺着他单薄的脊背流淌，他应该站起来的，瓷砖上可能密密麻麻地长满肉眼看不见的细菌。可是，他的小腿肚又酸又涨；脚掌磨出的水泡刚用针扎破，疼得要命；沾满水渍的粉色塑料布浴帘在从窗外吹进来的热风里晃来晃去，晃得他晕晕乎乎。他伸长胳膊拿过来肥皂打起泡沫，他真的没有力气再站起来洗澡。  
Dean站在浴帘外面的镜子前，哼着不着调的歌曲整理他的发型，他像是忽然想起什么，说：“嘿，我得去趟加油站，替Junior值晚班，你一个人不会有事吧？”

闷雷滚动，就要下雨了。  
Sam闷闷地应声，连日来的考试和体能训练快要耗尽他所有的精力，他不想再多问。浴室的下水道口堆积着由于常年清洁不彻底而残留的污垢，头发团成团夹在锈迹斑斑的地漏的孔隙里，他从瓷砖上捡起一根，百无聊赖地捏在指尖观察起来，棕色毛发有些发硬，他忽然意识到这并不是头发。呵，这大概是Dean的耻毛吧？他翻起白眼，嫌恶地丢进地漏，希望它会被水冲走。  
Dean终于收拾妥当，叮嘱他照顾好自己，然后离开。

这到底是第几次？Sam已经不想再纠结这个问题。  
覆水难收，他们已经越过那条线，逃避又能怎么样呢？难道这样就能够抹掉他们之间见缝插针的抚摸和亲吻，还是能够抹掉他们在迷离的深夜里匆忙而激烈的手淫？诚然，逃避不能抹掉过去，但或许能够阻止还未发生的更多情事。Dean后悔了，Sam心不甘情不愿地在心底默认。

潮湿沉闷的空气里开始弥散开泥土特有的气息，雨滴重重地打落在汽车旅馆单薄的屋顶和墙壁。Sam关住莲蓬头，擦掉脸颊滴答的水珠，趿拉着廉价的塑料拖鞋走出浴室，卧室里没有开灯，他索性赤裸着摸到角柜边，翻出干净的换洗衣物穿好。  
窗外电闪雷鸣，雨下得更大了。他趁着闪电的余光躲过地板上随意丢弃的肮脏衣物，走到门边打开灯。然后，他把沾满污泥的衣物捡起来丢进衣篓，好等得空再去洗衣房；紧接着，他开始收拾摊在书桌上的课本和复习材料，把明天会用到的东西装进书包。

他又看到那张皱皱巴巴地塞在书包底部的毕业舞会邀请函。  
这是毕业年鉴编写组的Amelia发出的邀请，她希望Sam能够做为她的舞伴参加毕业舞会。当然，他不可能会出现毕业年鉴里面，因为当他转学到这所高中的时候，他们的毕业年鉴早已定稿付梓。但是，高中毕业舞会仅此一次，他还没决定要不要就这么错过去，所以他接过Amelia的邀请函，告诉她自己会考虑，但他同样答应过Mr.Neumann会作为舞会志愿者负责游戏区域，所以并不能确定。

Sam陷于那种进退维谷的苦闷里无法自拔，他曾经想过问问Dean，问问他为什么忽然疏远自己，问问他是不是不再喜欢自己，可又怕这样反倒会南辕北辙。他们之间并不能像普通的年轻情侣那样，对彼此说：“做我的男朋友，好吗？”在这之后才开始亲昵的爱抚和亲吻。所以，见鬼的，他们也不可能会说：“我们分手吧。”在这之后才开始心不在焉，视而不见。对他们而言，无论开始或者结束，都不可能有任何清晰明确的标识。  
Dean或许连自己都没有意识到，他只是这么去做了。

Sam也可以像他那样，不再主动，不再回应。哪怕疼得撕心裂肺，也只能打落牙齿和血吞。沟通几乎没有可能性。他们不能说：“嘿，我是喜欢你的，哪怕你是我的弟弟/哥哥！”他们甚至都不能说：“抱歉，我是不喜欢你的，因为你是我的弟弟/哥哥！”任何说出口的话语听起来都只会是错得更加离谱，在血亲乱伦的阴影笼罩里，他们还能怎么沟通呢？  
Dean仍旧没有回来，他可能也不会回来，或许他是在说实话，代替Junior的晚班之类的，Sam在胡思乱想中迷迷糊糊睡着。

※※※※※

夜雨过后温度骤降，窗外冷风冷雨，Sam在单薄的被单下冻得瑟瑟缩缩，逐渐从半睡半醒中清醒过来，他瞟了一眼床头柜的电子时钟，时间也差不多到了该起床的点。门外有重重的脚步声传来，应该是John，Dean的脚步声要更轻快些。他抓抓凌乱的头发，迅速地穿上套头衫和牛仔裤跑去洗漱。  
由于天气的原因建筑工地无法开工，John也就不用赶过去，这会竟然正悠闲地做着早餐。

“怎么不见Dean？”他听见Sam走过来，问。  
“工作。”Sam在桌边坐下，“闻起来不错。”  
“外面还在下雨，要不要我送你去学校？”John不置可否地轻哼，把猪肉卷和煎蛋放到他面前的餐盘里。  
“谢谢爸，我去赶校车就可以。”Sam回答，他已经很久没有吃到像样的早餐。  
“你确定？”John也端着自己的餐盘坐过来，“我今天不用去工地，有的是时间，更何况雨下得还不小呢。”  
“当然，不用。”

John再次从鼻腔里发出一声轻哼。  
Sam抬眼看向John的时候，Dean恰巧推门进来，他抖落头发上的雨滴，边脱外套边朝他们打招呼，“嗨，早上好。”John抬抬下巴示意他还有早餐，他疲倦的脸上洋溢着温暖的笑容望着Sam问，“嘿，Sam，外面还在下雨，要不要我送你去学校？”  
Sam仍旧拒绝，但Dean坚持要去，连John也坚持，“让Dean去送你吧，我有点不放心。”他也就不好太过倔强，“随便吧。”Sam假装无所谓地说，愣愣地盯着他的哥哥，不明所以。难道他昨晚所纠结的事情压根就不存在吗？Dean就像是回到半个月以前，用那种无以言喻的目光注视着他，假装不经意地触碰他的发顶和肩膀，他甚至趁着John去卫生间的时候，抱着他亲吻起他的鼻尖和嘴角。  
Sam完全搞不清楚这期间究竟发生过什么。

树叶被风雨打落一地，恍惚间竟然分不清时节。雨丝毫没有停息的迹象，噼里啪啦地落在地面，飞溅起细密的水花，整个世界放佛被蒙上一层薄薄的纱，模糊不清。Sam站在屋檐下望着Dean冒雨跑过去把英帕拉开到离门口最近的位置，然后打开副驾驶的门，探着半个身子向他招手，他抱紧书包飞快地钻进车里。  
车厢内渐渐地潆绕起水雾，雨刷极富规律地来回摆动。

“Ceci邀请我作为她的男伴参加你们的毕业舞会，你介意吗？”Dean小心翼翼地询问，眼角的余光时不时地瞟向Sam。  
“和我有什么关系吗？不介意。”Sam还陷在对Dean言行异常的思考里，看起来有些心不在焉。  
“我只是不想你，呃，太过尴尬，或者，你知道的，有没有任何可能性，或许你会邀请我？”Dean结结巴巴地说。Sam听得胆战心惊，愕然地盯着他，他以为Dean会继续说下去，说些他们从来不敢开口谈及的问题，谈及他们从来未曾触及的深度。但是，他没有，他就这么顿在这里，视线在雨路与Sam之间慌乱地游移。

狭窄车厢里突然袭来的尴尬沉默让人抓狂，Sam习惯性地摇下车窗，冷风裹挟着冷雨飞扑进来，惊得他立刻又把车窗摇上去。“我大概是疯了才会邀请你，你是我哥哥，我从来没有忘记过。”过了好久，他才轻声回答。他朝Dean摆着轻度的婊子脸，嘴角轻微扬起小小的弧度，就像是无声的挑衅。  
无论怎么来理解，有些事情说出来就是会变得不一样。不管承认还是否认，说出来，即可证明这个问题是无可争辩的存在。就像此时此刻他们怀着那种不可告人的秘密默默注视彼此的静谧，一旦被某种言论打破，他们曾经隐秘而背德的种种行径，都会瞬间变得再也无法视而不见，充耳不闻。

“我当然清楚！又没有人规定毕业舞会必须邀请伴侣，我还从来没参加过毕业舞会呢。”Dean有些气恼地握拳捶砸着方向盘，这只不过是装腔作势，Sam放松自己陷进座椅里，他更多的是心神不宁而不是恼羞成怒。  
“但是，事实并不是这样，你想要的并不是这样。”Sam忍不住想要继续说下去，却又戛然而止，那种说出来极有可能适得其反的情怯刹那间将他湮没，而他并没有做好毁掉一切的心理准备。  
“Sam，不，别。”Dean低声哀求。他把手掌放在Sam的大腿根部，拇指指腹摩挲着牛仔裤坚硬涩滞的布料。Dean什么都不用再说，Sam完全明白他目光里的寓意。  
“Dean，不，别。”Sam也这样请求，在与自我的角斗中裹足不前。

等待最后一个红灯的时候，Sam把手掌覆在Dean的手背。

“所以，有人邀请你吗？”Dean的神情郑重却温柔。  
“没有。”Sam斩钉截铁地说，他自己也不清楚为什么突然做出这样的决定。不管Dean会不会和Ceci出现在毕业舞会上，他都不能接受Amelia的邀请。“不过，我答应Mr.Neumann做舞会志愿者，所以我会参加毕业舞会，如果这是你所担心的。但是没有关系，接受Ceci的邀请吧，我也希望你玩得开心。”

※※※※※

毕业舞会那晚，风轻云淡，星汉灿烂。  
舞会会场装饰得像是童话世界，精心装扮的少男少女就像是从童话世界里走出来的王子和公主。而Sam则穿着愚蠢的工作服，百无聊赖地站在游戏区域的服务台后面，等待着跳舞跳累的毕业生来玩游戏。真心无所谓的，反正他转到这所高中才不过三个月，反正他至始至终也没能融入进去，反正也不会有人注意到他的缺席。

Amelia很漂亮，她的舞伴Zack很帅气。  
Ceci很性感，她的舞伴Dean，也很性感。潇洒流畅的步伐，英俊挺拔的身姿，张扬明亮的笑容，他的视线穿越人山人海独独落在Sam的脸上。而Sam则微笑地望着Dean寻觅到自己的时候，瞬间点亮的眼眸。

“嘿，你怎么不等我？”Dean从喧闹的人群里挤过来，“你看起来不错嘛。”他揪着Sam的工作服说。  
“这只是工作服，放开。”Sam打掉他的手。  
“我问你呢，你怎么不等我？”  
“工作人员必须提前到会场准备，再说，你难道不用接Ceci吗？”  
“好像也对。”Dean挠挠喷过发胶而挺立的金色短发，“我能玩这个吗？”他指着Sam身后的镖盘。  
“当然可以，50美分。”

Dean把钱递过去，Sam拿给他5支飞镖。飞镖全部落在圆心和三倍区，毫无悬念的高分，他得意地朝Sam眨眼睛。Sam把奖品递给他，是只海绵宝宝玩偶。  
“送给你。”Dean把海绵宝宝举到Sam眼前。  
“滚吧，混蛋。”Sam翻起白眼夺过来海绵宝宝扔到他怀里。  
“所以，你并没有看见我——”嘈杂声掩盖住Dean的话，他的声音原本就也不大。  
“什么？我听不清楚。”Sam指着耳朵摇摇头。  
“没什么，不用在意。”Dean犹豫一会，又说，“回家再说吧。”

Dean走回Ceci身边，新一轮舞曲响起。

家里漆黑一团，John应该还在酒吧，Dean去送Ceci还没回来。Sam摸黑爬上床，没想到站五个小时也是挺累的，他懒洋洋地舒展酸痛僵硬的四肢，想着可不可以不洗漱就睡觉。就是在这个时候，他的脚趾戳到床尾的纸盒。他甚至都没有起身，只是一脸茫然地歪头借着窗外的路灯灯光看了看，然后飞奔过去打开灯。  
黑色的礼盒印着Sam陌生的品牌名称，金色的绸带系成漂亮的蝴蝶结，风把那张轻薄的卡片吹到地上，它依旧安静地躺在那里。  
那是Dean的笔迹。

Sam坐在床上盯着它，他眨眨眼睛，想象着它会消失在空气里。但是，当然没有，它依然安静地躺在那里，漂亮的烫金字体像是对着他微笑。  
Dean推门进来的时候，Sam还在盯着它发呆。

“为什么不打开看看呢？”Dean的声音轻飘飘的，生怕惊到他似的。  
“这是送给我的吗？”Sam难以置信地瞪大眼睛盯着Dean，漂亮的发梢在夜风里跳着欢快的舞蹈。  
“当然，除了你还能有谁呢，Sammy。”Dean看起来竟有些羞涩，他走到床边，低头看着Sam却又躲开他的视线。  
“你从哪儿搞来的？偷的吗？”Sam好看的眉毛皱起来。  
“我又不是12岁，我不用非法侵入那些豪华的别墅给你偷圣诞礼物，我有能力赚钱给你买礼物，Sammy。”Dean对Sam的想法表示不可理喻。

“你买的？”Sam还是不肯相信，因为相信就意味着自己的担忧完全是庸人自扰，“那么，你的确是在工作？”比起疑问这句话更像是在陈述事实，他清楚地记得前段日子Dean大把时间、大把时间的消失不见，总是在说工作、工作，他以为这是Dean所说的某个敷衍、拙劣的谎言。  
“当然，送给你的礼物绝对要清清白白。”Dean紧挨着Sam坐过去。  
“那么，你没有骗我？”Sam凝视着他漂亮性感的眼眸，试图分析那里瞬息万变的情愫。  
“绝对没有。”Dean侧身把礼盒搬过来，握着Sam的手解开绸带，“原本是为你的毕业舞会准备的，结果也没派上用场。Sammy，你愿意穿上给我看看吗？”

Dean把西装礼服平铺在床上，“我的Sammy真的长成男人了，你从来都没有意识到你究竟有多么英俊，多么性感，浑身下上都是诱惑。你的眼睛那么深邃，鼻尖那么可爱，嘴唇那么漂亮，甚至连头发都那么好看，我猜没有人能抵挡你的魅力。我看到这套西装的时候，满脑子都是你穿上的模样，肯定耀眼得让人移不开目光。”  
Sam稚气未脱的脸上泛起浅浅的红晕，他从来没有从任何人嘴里听到这样的毫无遮掩、坦诚赤裸的赞美，更何况，这个人是Dean，他的哥哥。他脑海里一片空白，任由Dean帮他脱掉工作服，然后帮他把西装穿好。

Dean打开那台落满尘埃的老旧收音机，熟悉得让人可以跟着吟唱的圆舞曲在简陋狭窄的房间里响起来。他还穿着那套租来的西装，看起来如此成熟内敛，坚毅勇敢，可以让人无条件的信任与依靠。他站在距离Sam不过英尺的位置，像个真正的绅士那样弯腰伸手，发出邀请。  
“那么，Sam Winchester，你愿意陪我跳支舞吗？”  
“是的，我愿意。”Sam把手递给他。  
“鉴于是你的毕业舞会，为照顾你脆弱的自尊心，就让我来跳女步吧。”Dean侧身笑着亲吻Sam的嘴唇，感触着他嘴角扬起的弧度，然后他牵着Sam的手放在自己的腰部。  
“你真是个混蛋，Dean。”Sam小小声地抱怨。  
“我知道，Sammy。”

Sam紧张得身体僵硬，步伐生疏，错误百出，Dean当然也好不到那里去，他们努力不撞到对方的膝盖，不踩到彼此的脚。慢慢地，他们的节奏趋于一致，尽管毫无章法，却能够你进我退配合默契。  
Sam把下颌靠在Dean的紧实的肩膀上，Dean侧过来亲亲他的耳朵，他们几乎同样高了。

“还有，这个，送给你。”是那只在舞会获得的海绵宝宝。  
“好吧，我接受。谢谢你，Dean。”  
“我永远都会在这儿，在你身边，在你背后，不管是以哪种身份，你知道吧？”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“Sammy。”  
“Dean。”

Fin.


End file.
